The Lady Black
by RedOwlCourt
Summary: Narcissa Black was used to a life of lavish living but after the Dark Lords defeat, she was left with nearly nothing. Now, years later she had a plan to get it all back Futa. Futanari. G!P.
1. Black King to White Rook One

Black King to White Rook One

Narcissa Black sat in the darkened main hall of the Malfoy estate with sipping a glass of cheap red wine Kreacher had stolen for her from a Muggle convenience store. She looked forlorn at the once vibrant walls of the house she had shared with her son and once husband for nearly four decades were now barren and lifeless. She had fond memories of this place that if she continued on her inactive path would become her tomb. She remembered the times she'd and Bellatrix would sneak away and fuck in an effort to relieve the stress of war like they'd done when they were teenagers in Hogwarts.

It was saddening to see, but there was nothing she could do about the sorry state of her family affair, Harry Potter and his ilk had seen to that.

Once Lucius was taken to Azkaban and Narcissa divorced the fool, the Ministry abolished the Malfoy family name and stripped them of their fortune, to "aid" in the rebuilding efforts (Of course, that money was lost soon after) it was only providence that the house and land was under her name or she would have lost it too. Draco was forced to take his wife's name in an effort to retain some form respect amongst Purebloods, and thus he was forbidden from interacting with her.

It was grating, seeing her son taken away from her but once more there was nothing she could do… except take the title of Lord Black from Potter.

Narcissa's eyes widened and her glass nearly slipped from her hand at the realization. Potter had three children but none of them had a strong enough claim on the House to claim anything besides Potter. If she could find a suitable child barer she could snatch both the prestige and the title away from him.

It was a brilliant plan but she was missing one particular detail for it to have the barest chance of succeeding: She needed partners. She who had been blessed at birth as a child Venus could not seed herself and a Lord could not bare the children so she would need others for the monumental task ahead of them.

The most ideal candidate would have been Andromeda but while magic preserved beauty and youth it did not heal the complications that her second oldest sister had experienced upon her child's birth and thus she could not safely have anymore children. This left Narcissa with a particularly puzzling conundrum, did that mean Nymphadora was an eligible candidate and if so what would be the cost.

In one hand taking the metamorph would be a great boon to her bloodline and at the same time it would gain her a foothold in the Ministry but on the other hand it could alert Potter that something was amiss. If she were to go on with her plan she would need to strip away the pillars of Potter's kingdom and take them as her own.

"Kreacher!" She suddenly bellowed. The old house elf instantly popped infront of her and took knee.

"How can Kreacher serve the Mistress?" He asked in worn raspy voice.

"Bring me a chess board with all its pieces." She commanded coolly and dismissed him with a wave of her manicured hand, she knew exactly where the House Elf loyalties belonged to and as such she saw no reason to show the traitor kindness. The elf nodded its wrinkled face and disappeared only to return moments later with the requested parcel. She didn't even grace him with a look as she began setting up the board.

Potter had the advantage:

Nymphadora and Lily Potter, his mother, were his Rooks.

Fleur Delacour and Luna Lovegood were his Knights.

Granger and her husband were his Bishops.

And Ginevra was his Queen.

Narcissa represented by the Black King stood without her Queen, or her Rooks, or her Knights and isolated from her lone Bishop. It would be Imperative that she would strike at the Rooks if she were to have any chance of victory and she would do just that.

She just needed to execute her plans quickly.

XxX

Nymphadora had been surprisingly easy to seduce, her niece had gone to a bar after leaving her son at the Potter's. She waited until the young metamorph had at least two drinks in her before making her move, she didn't even have to use a lust potion to get her into bed.

The young Metamorph was laying naked as Narcissa slowly stalked towards her. She was like panther approaching its prey swaying her hips just enough for her hardened ten inch cock to sway along with them. Nymphadora's eyes followed the large head with both fascination and lust. With surprising tenderness, Narcissa's right hand drifted over her niece's soaking cunt and trailed its lips. This would undoubtedly be the only moment that Narcissa planed to be gentle with Nymphadora.

Once she was sure she was appropriately lubricated Narcissa climbed onto the bed and positioned the tip of her cock against the Metamorph's pussy and thrust in. The Black Matriarch thrust into the girls depth and only stopped once she began feeling resistance. Narcissa grunted as she almost lost her control to the hot slick cavern that was Nymphadora's pussy. It had been years since she'd sheathed herself in another but she was quick to recover her composure and set a punishing pace.

The purple haired Auror proved to be surprisingly flexible as she was fucked by Narcissa's ten inch member. The older witch had her niece laying on her side screaming her name as she hugged one leg and rubbed her own pussy on the other. Each time their hips met Nymphadora moaned loudly and Narcissa enjoyed the sensation of her tip kissing the cervix.

Their fucking was rough, sweaty, and violent, and wild. Nymphadora's nails dug into her back and Narcissa's fingers tangled in the violet strands and tugged in an effort to stave off her incoming climax.

Narcissa chanted an old family spell that would bid the metamorph to her and increased her fertility without Nymphadora feeling the change in magic until it was far too late.

By that point Nymphadora didn't have the strength to push her away when her aunt bottomed out, piercing her womb with head of her red cock, and bred her.

XxX

Narcissa sat naked on her bed, with her legs just far enough apart for her niece to service her, pondering her next move. The most obvious move would be to take Potter's other tower out of play before taking his knights. But taking Lily Potter as a slave could be potentially problematic and it wasn't because of the woman's blood status. She virtually knew nothing about the woman, unlike Nymphadora she couldn't just fuck the answers out of Andromeda. Narcissa's eyes widened as her load shot into her nieces mouth and revelation struck.

But she could fuck it out of Nymphadora.

Narcissa smiled at her attentive niece who was both glaring at her and massaging her dick with her mouth. With her right hand she pushed the metamorph's mouth off of her cock. "Dear Nymphadora, what can you tell me about Lily Potter?"

Her niece's glare intensified but the magic binding them together forced her into answering. "That she asked me if II knew someone who wasn't intimidated by her status as Harry's mother, that she likes roses and hates petunias, that she'd love to go to the new restaurant in Diagon ally... the one that's always full next to Olivander's." she gritted out through her teeth. "That she's attracted to dominating women."

Narcissa smiled and motioned Nymphadora onto her lap. Once her niece was properly mounted on her cock and bouncing did Narcissa speak again "And how do you know this?" She met Nymphadora's hips just as she was coming down.

Her niece was too busy moaning to answer so Narcissa thrust painfully and asked again. "How did you come by this information?!"

Nymphadora cried out but managed to answer. "I'm her best friend!"

Narcissa grinned a plan formulating as her climax approached.

The former Malfoy matriarch sat up and kissed Nymphadora, grinding their hips together as if they were truly lovers and Nymphadora wasn't just one of the mothers of her future children. "Thank you for the information, dear." She once more pulled back, buried herself as deep as she could against her niece's reluctant womb, and came. Nymphadora from a a torrent of seed. Smack against the back of her womb forcing her into her long expected orgasm. "Here's your reward."

Once done she let the exhausted girl rest on the bed, her elf kept Nymphadora's hips in an elevated position to add to the odds of pregnancy.

Narcissa left the room with a purpose; she had a letter to write.


	2. Black King to White Rook Two

Lily Potter was nervous.

It sounded silly coming from a woman who had stared down Voldemort. But there she was, walking in her most tasteful two strap dress, going to a fancy restaurant, to go on a date with a mystery woman who her best friend didn't even give her a name.

The restaurant had been over booked since the day it opened, and even throwing in Harry's name didn't get a table, but her mystery date did which spoke volumes. Someone who was willing to do the impossible for her, was looking for commitment and all Lily wanted was someone for the long run.

And as such, with her chin held high and a reassuring breath she steeled her nerves and risked it.

She walked confidently up to the usher and said her name. The man nodded his head and took her to the back room. Unlike the rest of the restaurant the back room had a single table and in that table sat the last person on the entire planet she expected to see.

Narcissa Black got off her chair and stood, Lily noticed the bouquet of white roses in her hand and the genuine smile that settled on her face. Her rich black hair still had the golden streak that had put her Undoubtedly unique amongst the wizards and witches she'd met. She wore an elegant form fitting black dress that opened at the sedes of her thigh, and her neck was adorned by a small tasteful silver chain that dipped into her ample cleavage. The older witch handed Lily the bouquet to Lily along with her ivory wand.

"Hello, Lily." She greeted with confidence, stepping king of close for Lily's comfort. "You look beautiful tonight."

"Why did you give me your wand?" The muggleborn asked, too stunned to rally ask about anything else.

"It is common practice among wizards that the courter give the courtee their wand while alone with them." Narcissa explained with a patient yet strong voice, her face became serious before morphing into smile. "Just kidding, dear, I merely thought that you would be more comfortable if you knew that I wasn't armed."

Lily smiled challengingly. "Why would you think that?" It was meant to be a joke but there was an edge to it.

"Because I'm Draco's mother, and I'm certain your son has told you all about how horrible I am."

Lily shook her head. "Harry actually sings your praise lady about since you saved his life."

Narcissa smiled. "Really?" Lily caught something predatory there, maybe a glimmer of some type of cat or a hunger, but with a sip of her wine all her worries faded away.

XxX

The evening progressed wonderfully as the witching hour approached there was no end in sight. Narcissa had apparated them to Lily's apartment where things quickly became heated. Lily had tried to take initiative but was beaten to the punch by the older witch who pushed her against the wall and grinded into her.

Clothes were discarded until they reached the bedroom. By that then they were completely naked the Black witch's cock had risen to full mast. Lily was stumped at first but added it up to purebloods and their odd magics. It had been years since Lily had shred a bed with another and even longer since she'd taken anything even close to the log between Narcissa's legs, so one cold be excused if she was nervous if not exceedingly aroused.

The Black witch pinned the Boy-Who-lived's mother against the wooden dresser and pushed the tip of her cock against the wet lips. Narcissa was about to enter Lily when the red head stopped her with a noticeable pat to the chest. "There are some condoms in the night stand." No matter how much she had enjoyed her evening it was way too soon for any 'happy' accident to be occurring between.

Narcissa mentally cursed, but reached the condom none the less. The binding magic would do nothing if her seed didn't enter her target, but luckily she was able to come up with a plan to get around that.

First she made a show of placing the tin piece of plastic over her impatient member, it was slow and teasing but worth it as Lily gave her a satisfied smile. She then strutted around the bed towards the red haired widow and kissed her passionately, one had held the back of Lily's neck while the other descended towards the younger witch's cunt.

Her plan was simple, she would tease and agitate her until she was so far gone that she wouldn't notice the missing condom. If anything the mudblood should be honored she was putting so much effort into conquering her.

This seemed to go on for an eternity before Lily was rocking against her hand. Narcissa smirked against the younger witch's mouth and with one deft motion removed her hand from the weeping cunt and flung her towards the white satin sheets.

For the second time in the night Lily had no idea what was happening in the world around her; one second she was kissing Narcissa, the next she was face down against the sheets… stunned. Just as she was about to turn her head to look at the dark haired witch a sudden weight draped itself atop of her, pinning her against  
the bed. Lily could feel the ten inch cock splitting her ass cheeks, and se certainly felt how it rocked there for a minute until Narcissa decided to suddenly slide down kissing her back and then thrust forward.

Piercing her pussy.

Lily never noticed the missing condom, it had been nearly nineteen years since she'd been plowed so thoroughly. Narcissa had both lengthy and the skills to hit every single one of her sensitive spots. She was surprised she could keep a coherent thought against the Black witch's unrelenting onslaught.

If Lily had to compared Narcissa to an animal she would have to compare her to a dragon in rut. She was unrelenting force of nature trapped within a body of flesh and bone, each thrust sent shockwaves through her, filling her possessing her like no other…

And then she screamed

The younger witch was unprepared for when Narcissa grazed her cervix with her cock. Lily squirted on the older witch and in turn Narcissa came inside of her. 

The sudden heat spilling within her did not go unnoticed but by then she was already bound by Black magic. "You're mine." The black witch hissed against the younger witch's vibrant red hair.

Lily had no idea how literal those word were, but she would soon learn.

XxX

Narcissa enjoyed breaking Lily.

The red-haired spitfire had sparked rebellion in Nymphadora, That was rather refreshing to watch. They struggled against her at every turn but it was all for naught because with every little act came her own brand of retribution.

For Lily, Narcissa would mount her from behind like a mare ready to be studed, if she were feeling particularly vengeful she would talk about all the plans she had for Harry, his wife, and even their daughter. It was underhanded, but the level of pleasure she achieved while Lily tried to knock her off made it so worth it. The looks on the muggleborn's face when she came inside where especially arousing.

Nymphadora was a bit trickier to cow this time around but when she did find her weakness it became a nice bit of entertainment. If her two concubines were at any point throughout the day especially naughty she would simply take them both to her room and force Nymphadora to take Lily. They tried to out wit her once, with Nymphadora shrinking her cock but what was currently happening would ensure that the two knew their place.

Narcissa was currently fucking Lily with all her might while her niece was forced to watch under them. Her heavy balls were tickled by her niece's soft and slightly humid hair. By this point Lily had been lost to the pleasure and the pain that Narcissa had inflicted on her, she had squirted four times on the poor metamorph's face and Narcissa had made it a point to paint the woman's moist heat with he boiling seed. Said seed had definitely spilled onto Nymphadora's face, the thought brought an even bigger smile to the older witch's face. Every so often she would hear a sob escape from her niece but that didn't bother her in the slightest, she had learned with Draco that discipline had to be carried out without mercy if it was to be effective.

Narcissa felt the pressure in her stomach build and knew that soon she would cum once more, so she grabbed Lily by her neck and pulled her closer. "It won't be long till I have my cock deep within Ginny's warm cunt." She hissed into her ear. "and after that I'll pluck your granddaughter's flower while your son watches." Lily's growl was broken by an unwanted scream as she came crashing down around Narcissa bloating cock. With a few more hard thrusts Narcissa came deep and hard filling the red head with her seed.

The future lady of house Black then pulled out allowing the mixture of their juices to fall onto her niece's face. She scooted up Lily's back until she was nearly over her head and proceeded to clean her cock with woman's scarlet hair. As she did so she she delivered the instructions for the day. "Lily, invite the Delacour girl to your apartment. Nymphadora, you are to ensure that neither you nor Lily are to clean yourselves."

With that she left the two cum covered women to stew in her juices.

XxX

Narcissa walked through Diagon Alley with bags filled with clothes for her two sluts.

That's when she spotted someone rather familiar sitting on the pavement with her hands up asking for coin. The girl was barely eighteen, with curly black hair and puffy eyes. The girl had a beautiful face that had reminded her of when Bellatrix and her were that young, and that's when it hit her.

Once Bellatrix had been taken out of Azkaban, she had reignited their passionate affair they'd had since her first year in Hogwarts. This was only stopped whe Voldemort decided to take Bellatrix as a lover but she was certain that her older sister had been with child by then and when she heard about the miscarriage Narcissa had been devastated. She had blamed the Dark Lord and made Severus swear to look after her son.

Narcissa approached the girl hesitantly. "What's your name, girl?" She asked in the commanding voice fitting for a pureblood." If the girl had the name she and Bellatrix had discussed in one of their conversations, she would know for certain...

The girl took a moment to register that Narcissa was actually talking to her but when she did she stood to her full height, looking everywhere but Narcissa, and slowly bowed. "Delphini, madam."

Tears threatened to spill but with practiced composer she held them back. "Come with me, we have much to discuss." She ordered and began to walk away.

Delphini was confused but quickly followed the black haired woman with the blonde streaks in her hair.


	3. Black King to White Knight One

Ch 3. Black King to White Knight One

It was never easy an easy thing to reunite with family, less so when said family member had no previous knowledge of Narcissa's existence. Well that wasn't necessarily true, apparently Euphemia Rowle had taken it upon herself to deprive her daughter of knowledge of her parentage and allowed Rodolphus Lestrange the opportunity to corrupt her with ideas of Voldemort's greatness.

It had taken Narcissa days to purge the seventeen year old of such foolish notions but she did eventually manage to convince her that Voldemort wasn't her sire, though she wasn't particularly proud on how she proved her point. It had been one of those impulsive moments that she rarely had, mother and daughter had been discussing Delphini's parentage for what felt like the twelfth time in the last hour and Narcissa had just about enough. With a wave of her wand Narcissa tore away at the girl's new silk robes leaving her in the nude.

Poor Delphini was a small, skinny girl, her skin was gaunt like Bellatrix had been after her escape from Azkaban, and her hair was a mess of black curls that seemed resistant to all magic Narcissa employed in an effort to control the mess. The girl was almost a copy of her beloved Bella except of course because of the one thing that she had inherited from her. Delphini had an eight inch cock that stood proudly even when she tried to cover it.

With one more wave of her wand, Narcissa's own robes vanished. The sight of her ten inch erect cock had stricken whatever words of shock that were going to escape her daughter's mouth. Delphini gaped as her mother walked towards her, her hips swaying in the most seductive of ways. Once besides her Narcissa leaned in and draped her arm over Delphini's shoulders.

"Close your mouth, darling, it's unbecoming of your station." She whispered into her daughter's ear. "Now dear, mommy's going to teach you how we Blacks destroy our enemies." With tempered step, she guided Delphi towards the main hall where Nymphadora was waiting for them with her head bowed. She looked as she normally looked except that her usual purple hair was as black as a raven's feather.

"Go." Naricissa ordered while pulling away. Strutting towards her simple throne.

Delphi was a fast learner, Narcissa had to admit, when it came to traditional magic but no so much the more carnal rituals known to the Noble and most Ancient House of Black. The girl looked so very much like her mother that Narcissa had trouble reconciling how differently she acted from her dearly departed Bellatrix. Delphi was vicious and sadistic but shy about her undernourished body, which translated to rather dull attempts at reinforcing the loyalty ritual with either one of her two concubines.

As such Narcissa watched boredly from her seat in the main hall. She observed with critical eyes as Delphi clumsily thrusted in and out of Nymphadora. The metamorph was unsurprisingly on riding her daughter's dick as she was currently pined down by the more experienced woman. It was doubtless Delphini was trying to create some kind of illusion of control.

Narcissa sighed, this was tedious.

She had half a mind of ripping Nymphadora off of her daughter and dragging her into the master bedroom and reliving her stress. She would have used her mudblood but she was busy making preparations for the three visiting veela that would be arriving later in the evening, but she needed to conserve her energy for the evening's trap.

There were a number of reasons to go after the Veela. The first was getting a foothold in France, a preparation should things become to dangerous to stay in the United Kingdom. Gabriele and Fleur were sufficiently high up in the French ministry and Gringotts bank, respectively, that the transition would be relatively painless once she achieved Lordship; The second was that like the two before them they were powerful Allies to Potter and taking them away would only hurt any attempt of retaliation he may bring to bare; and thirdly, it would hurt Molly and her ilk.

That's why she needed Delphini ready, she could handle two Veela but three without help was too much.

Narcissa had such high hopes for her daughter, but she had yet to prove her devotion to the House as she had so clearly demonstrated for the fallen Dark Lord. While she no longer believed him to be her sire, there was a loyalty there that she could not tolerate at the moment.

"Take control, dear." It wasn't a suggestion, but as much as Delphi struggled against the metamorph she lacked the drive to do anything about it. That's when Narcissa realized what she needed to do to get that spark that would make the girl worthy of the Black name.

"Is this really how you will treat the enemies of our lord?" She questioned, a fire lit in the younger witch's eyes and suddenly her thrusts became harder… more the filled. It wasn't long before Delphini flipped them over and plowed into her depths while holding her legs apart.

That was what Narcissa needed. She needed to exploit the rage for her plans to succeed, so, allowing her to finish was not in her best interest at the moment. Suddenly she stood up and pulled her daughter away for the moaning mess on the floor. Delphi gave her a wild look that she had only seen on Bellatrix face when they had been interrupted but still relented once she saw the stern look on Narcissa's face.

"Get dressed and head over to the Mudblood's apartment." She ordered without looking away from her daughter. Nymphadora nodded and left the hall without a word.

Once they were alone blonde witch drew her in and captured her lips.

How could she not expect the best from the purest Black witch in three generations?

xXx

Nymphadora watched helplessly as Lily kept giving Fleur, Victoire, and Gabrielle glasses of wine in the guise of a 'girl's night in'. Fleur was under the impression that they were having the get together to celebrate her thirty ninth birthday. The three Veela had taken to drinking the wine as if it were water and by the second hour the they were thoroughly sloshed, yet still they drank. Lily drank to ease the guilt of luring her friends into a most pleasurable demise and Nym drank because it was the only thing she could do to pass the time before Narcissa showed up.

The party had devolved quickly from there, cards were played and clothes were lost until only Nymphadora was dressed and by that point she only had a pair of black lacey knickers.

Fleur was beautiful as ever, and clearly mother hood had only helped to make her formerly small breasts larger and puberty had hit Gabrielle like a trolley because that girl looked like her sister did in Harry's fourth year. Victoire was beautiful in a different way, she was less exotic than her mother and aunt but the Weasley blood only added to her uniqueness. She had small breasts and her skin was much paler, she had bronze colored hair that with a few blonde hairs that made it seem as if it shined under the light.

Not to mention that they were all very horny, the three were blasting their allures at full force hoping that either Lily or herself would make the first move but the same magic that bound them to Narcissa kept the allure at bay.

It wasn't long after that they heard a knock coming from the door. Lily pretended to smile as she rose. "The entertainment's here!" she said with faux excitement.

"Divertissement?" Gabrielle asked looking at Fleur who merely shrugged and arched a delicate eyebrow at Nymphadora.

Nym could only grin and look away.

In soon enough two naked figures entered the room. One, she recognized as Narcissa the other looked like her deceased aunt but sporting a rather large hard on. Nymphadora noticed that the smaller one was probably around Fleur's daughter's age if not a bit older but that didn't seem to bother Gabrielle who nearly slammed the girl against the couch as soon as she was in arms length. Fleur made to do the same to Narcissa but the older witch was too fast for the Veela. Nymphadora moved to pin the youngest Veela in an effort to distract her and hopefully Narcissa would be sated by the time she noticed eager Victoire.

Narcissa moved with grace as she sidestepped Fleur and pushed her against the wall. Narcissa poked the Veela's weeping cunt with the tip of her dick but would stop just as it was about to enter. The older witch then proceeded to nibble around Fleur's neck and stop once she reached her pulse point. Narcissa then turned her head and looked at the struggling girl, whom Gabrielle was riding, and glared.

"Control her." She ordered and the girl nodded.

The teenage witch pushed Gabrielle off with one strong shove, knocking her to the floor in front of Nymphadora, and mounted her like a dog in a rut. The girl was clearly inexperienced but she made up for it with her with her seemingly boundless energy.

Her eyes locked onto Nym's and the girl smirked. She hadnt even learned her name but Narcissa had allowed the little wench to use her.

Once she was sure the girl had the situation under control did Narcissa return her attention to Fleur. The pure blood witch had thought that Veela were to proud to beg but with the way Fleur did sit was clear that whoever told her that had no idea how to handle one. Narcissa wanted tease the girl till dawn but she didn't have the patience for that, so she slowly sheathed herself into the blonde's pussy with as much restraint as she could manage.

Veela were sexual creatures that decided whom they would mate with by judging their prospective mate's stamina, magic, and girth. Narcissa had once been told by a former lover, Apolline, that she was the perfect mate for any Veela and clearly she wasn't exaggerating as she watched the veela under her quake under the stress of a thorough plowing. That had been thirty eight something years ago… she wondered what had happened to Apolline?

Deciding that she would find out later Narcissa pulled the vela from the wall and planted her on her knees in front of her sister. With aft hand she pulled Fleur pony tail forcing her to look at Gabrielle, Delphini mirrored Narcissa and made both Veela look at each other as they neared completion.

Delphini and Gabrielle being the less experienced of the two pairs came first. The young witch slammed the young vela with reckless abandon and the young veela milked her cock for her seed. Delphini resisted until she finished murmuring the spell Narcissa had taught her, once done she allowed the fountain of cum to flood Gabrielle's womb and spill out into the floor.

This being Delphin's first orgasm with another person she knew she was hooked. The young futa didn't stop though as soon as she finished coming she continued to pound into the sloppy mess that was Gabrielle's cunt.

Narcissa watched with a smile but she did not remain idle. She had pushed Fleur into an orgasm and she was pushing her into another. She gestured Nymphadora to her and as soon she was close enough she pulled her into a deep kiss. Lily was playing with Victoire's pussy vigorously as the magic inside her commanded her to do.

Lily sadly watched from the couch as her friends were bound to Narcissa and now to a girl she'd never seen before.

Narcissa came with a roar worthy of a Gryffindor, piercing the Veela's womb, and flooding it with her potent seed. The magic bound them together as it had done both Nymphadora and Lily before her. Like the girl, Narcissa did not stop she continued to fuck Fleur for hours until the oldest of the three went limp.

It was clear that by this point Victoire was more than ready to join in even though she had been kept back and by the disappointed look on Narcissa's face as she pulled out she was still very much ready to go. Reluctantly Lily and Nymphadora took a few steps back as the Matriarch of the returning house approached the Weasley first granddaughter with a dick coated in semen and her mother's cum and lust in her eyes.

She offered it to the girl, who for her part looked hesitant for a split second but that all changed when she saw the satisfied look on her mother's exhausted face.

The Lady Black laughed as the veela took her in with her mouth. She was one step closer to her goal, one step closer to her revenge, and one step closer to victory.

Now the only question she had ask herself was: Who's next?


End file.
